disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipper Riley
Skipper Riley is the deuteragonist of Planes ''and the tritagonist of ''Planes: Fire & Rescue. Bio ''Air Mater'' Skipper is a navy blue plane who lives in Propwash Junction, a whole town full of airplanes. He runs the flight school with his assistant Sparky, and he teaches Mater how to fly in Air Mater. Skipper learns that he can really teach anyone how to fly, guaranteed. ''Planes'' A reclusive old Navy Corsair, Skipper was an ace flier and top instructor of the esteemed Jolly Wrenches squadron until an incident during a combat mission where he lost his whole squadron at Glendal Canal took him off the front lines and left him grounded for life. He'd been fully repaired, but couldn't bring himself to fly again. These days, Skipper keeps to himself, but his quiet existence was turned upside down when an ambitious and persistent Dusty solicited Skipper’s aerial expertise—and gets a few life lessons in the process. But Skipper—who’s never really come to terms with his past—finds that he has a few things to learn, too, and while coaching Dusty to fly faster and smarter, the teacher becomes the student.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Skipper appears to be a little judgmental in Planes, as he hesitated to teach Dusty how to fly well at first. After Dusty passed qualifying, however, Skipper then realized he had been a little harsh and agreed to help Dusty and his friends. During the final leg of the Wings Around the Globe tournament, through the desert towards New York, it was down to Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, and Dusty. During the desert flight, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed managed to get out of camera range, and ambushed Dusty, shoving Dusty down to almost the desert floor. Just in time, Skipper flew in, finally at peace with his old war loss, and saved Dusty. He bravely aerially `dog-fought' Ripslinger, and knocked the cheater (almost) out of the sky with the `Warsaw Windmill' maneuver, spinning and smacking Ripslinger on the canopy with a wingtip, causing him to spin out. Dusty was to take out Ripslinger's toadies, getting the twin terrors crammed cockpit-to-cockpit in a canyon crevice. Unfortunately, Ripslinger flew back in and shredded part of Skipper's tailfin with his Sky-Slycer propeller. Though damaged, Skipper laughed it off - he'd had worse - he was okay and urged Dusty to go on and win. At the end of the movie, Dusty - now an honorary Jolly Wrenches plane - and Skipper were aboard the Dwight D. Flysenhower, in the launch catapults, ready for a flight. It had been a long time since Skipper had been aboard, but Dusty taught him the new take-off procedure. The catapults engaged, sending Skipper and Dusty flying off towards camera. ''Planes 2: Fire & Rescue'' According to an interview with Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron on Planes: Fire & Rescue, Skipper is scheduled to appear.Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo Appearance Skipper has pale blue eyes and is painted a grey-blue color with a checkered tailfin. Trivia *Skipper's make (F4U Corsair) and Skull and Crossed Wrenches insignia on his engine cowling are clearly based upon the World War II US Navy Fighter Squadron VF-17 ("The Jolly Rogers"). Skipper even has "VF-17" stenciled on his rear fuselage. In the photo, you can compare Skipper with "Big Hog", the Corsair flown by Cdr Tom Blackburn, CO of VF-17. *In the Japanese trailer of Planes, Skipper was voiced by Takaya Hashi (土師孝也), but Tarō Ishida (石田太郎), the Japanese actor of Skipper, passed away from a heart attack on September 21, 2013, while Japan was producing Planes in Japanese. *Skipper is also seen in Air Mater, the Cars Toons episode. Gallery Skipper.png skipper01.jpg|With Sparky Disney Pixar Cars -Air Mater -Skipper with his Pitty.jpg|Skipper with Sparky at the flight school Mater and Skipper.png Skipper_BigHog.jpg|Comparison of Skipper and "Big Hog" vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m04s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m03s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m36s251.png Skipper_1.png Skipper_2.png SkipperHanger.png Skipper with Chug and Dottie.jpeg|Skipper, Dottie (middle) and Chug (right) Skipper.jpg air-mater-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg|Skipper with Mater in Air Mater Proxy.jpg Tumblr mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg 1150386 560007087389216 834388061 n.jpg 08-3 620-00 dts v002-0001.jpg tumblr_inline_n0jrtlmKYt1s91lex.png Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo4 1280.jpg tumblr_mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o3_1280.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png Planes-skipper-in-sunset.jpg 1387212179_3577f64934a34ed435c7a2f78c79d0d1.png tumblr_mw4bs6itbf1shw630o8_400.gif|Skipper Riley on the Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame. 0d3156b9d7bf32f16660d192b01722eee4c10f7e Plik3.jpg tumblr_mwurttKTxn1shw630o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwqfmwf1Jp1shw630o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxwpdfb7TA1shw630o1_1280.jpg 1601225 514703978644363 701270920 n.jpg Planes_skipper_rollout_final.jpg|Promo SkipperWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper IMG 3746.png SkipperDiecastModel.jpg|Die-cast M-jzZ8zVpyP7eeZ8vDlQRRQ.jpg|Micro Drifters 10511_alt3.jpg|LEGO Duplo SkipperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Skipper_Disney_Store_Wings_Up.png|Disney Store in Flat-Top mode References Category:Planes Category:Air Mater Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes: Fire & Rescue Characters Category:Jolly Wrenches Category:Deuteragonist Category:Instructor